


It Was Bound To Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, NOTE I SAID ALMOST, Ok so there's smut in the future, Sherlock Feels, there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confesses his feelings to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had been driving for hours. It was dark, and AC/DC was blasting. “Dean,” Sam says. No answer. “Dean!” “What?” “Turn the music off.” “Why?” “You’ve been playing the same CD over and over, and it’s starting to get annoying.” Surprisingly, he turns the music off. They sit in silence for about five minutes. Not able to take the quiet anymore, Sam speaks. “So, when were you planning on telling me?” Sam says, looking over at Dean. “Tell you what?” He doesn’t look away from the road. “That you’re dating Cas.” “What?” “Don’t play dumb, Dean. I already know.” “Sammy, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “Oh, come on. It’s obvious that you like each other.” “That doesn’t mean we’re dating.” “Well, if you’re not already dating, it’s bound to happen soon.” In response, Dean blasts the music again, singing along. He was trying to hit all the notes but failing miserably. Or at least, that was Sam’s opinion. Dean thought he was pretty good. Sam only complained once after that, keeping most of his comments in his head. ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Dean had sent Sam out to get food. He didn’t normally trust him with the Impala, but the circumstances were different. He needed to think. Well, if you’re not already dating, it’s bound to happen soon... Did Cas even think about him the same way? Would it make it even more awkward than it already was if he told him? “Hello, Dean.” Dean jumps at the sudden sound. “Hey... Uh, I have to tell you something...” “What is it?” He sits on the edge of the bed and sighs. “I...you know...enjoy spending time with you, and...” “I don’t understand...” “I- I love you, Cas.” “Dean, I...” “Look, buddy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things awk-” Dean is cut off by Cas suddenly kissing him. Dean pulls him closer after a moment of hesitation, running his fingers through his hair. His heart was still pounding, slowly recovering from the sudden spike of fear he had felt when he thought Cas didn’t feel the same. “Cas...” he murmurs, simply confirming that what was happening was real. Confirming that he was there, that he wasn’t dreaming, confirming that Cas felt the same way he did. In one smooth, effortless motion, Cas had pulled Dean on top of him. Cas was sure of himself now, finally knowing what it was that he was feeling. It was a warm kind of feeling, spreading through him whenever he thought about Dean, growing stronger whenever he was around him. It was a comforting feeling, something he had never felt with anyone else. It was love. At some point during all of this, most of their clothes had ended up in a pile in the corner of the motel room. This was escalating far beyond what they had both anticipated. ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Sam was about to open the door when he heard noises coming from inside the room. Moans that were only quiet because there was a wall to block the sound. He slowly let go of the door handle, not sure whether he should knock or leave. “Dean...” he heard a familiar voice say. Well, Cas didn’t exactly say it. It was more like a long, drawn out moan. He made his decision. He would just get his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel awakens to the sound of the shower running. The night before, they had discovered that the angel was perfectly capable of sleeping, even though he didn't need to. Sitting up, Cas realized something else: His clothes were still scattered across the room. He got up and collected his clothes, putting on whatever he picked up. 

Dean stood under the stream of hot water. The heat barely tolerable, it was just the right temperature. He took his time, remembering the events of the night before.

The moment when their soft, hesitant kisses turned more passionate, wanting more. Cas's eyes wandering over Dean's figure when they had both discarded their clothes. The way Cas had said Dean's name and the small hickeys on his chest that were covered by his shirt to keep Sam from giving them the "Are you serious, you guys. Really..." look.

He put on the clothes he had grabbed from his duffel bag and left the bathroom. "Mornin', Cas." He said, watching the angel put on his shirt. "Good morning, Dean." 

"We've got the day off, you wanna watch Netflix or something?" Castiel nods, and Dean sets his laptop down on the bed, pulling up Netflix. "You can pick the show, as long as it's not a chick flick." "Alright." Cas scrolls through the shows until he finds one that seems interesting: Sherlock. "Can we watch this?" "Uh, sure."

They go through all of the seasons. In the seconds between episodes, there were kisses and comments.. Until one episode. Sherlock had died... Or at least they thought he died. Dean got a little teary eyed and muttered "Dammit, Moffat." Cas watched intently, waiting for Sherlock to show up again.

They both breathed sighs of relief when he appeared on the screen. 

Sam knocked on the door in the middle of the last episode that they could watch. (Dean was sure there were more that Netflix didn't show. There actually weren't but didn't we all think that at first?) "It's open." The younger Winchester enters the room. "What's going on in here?" "Dean and I are watching Sherlock." "Oh, really? Sherlock Holmes has a Tv show now?" Dean explained the plot to his brother, and he ended up watching the show with them. "Are there more?" Sam says when the show ends. "Not yet, but I'm pretty sure there's another season. I mean, each one isn't even five episodes."

They rewatched the series, and when Sam left to go to sleep, Dean looks over at Castiel and smirks. "So.. About tonight." "What about tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took forever... But it's here now!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time getting this close to writing smut, holy shiz. Sorry if it's bad or vague.... Which it's going to be.

Dean effortlessly lifted Cas up and placed him on the bed, kissing him deeply and passionately. He wasn't going to rush through this; He was going to do it right, less desperation and hunger in his actions than he previously had. 

Cas pulled on Dean's shirt, which prompted him to take it off. Cas's fingers roamed over the expance of Dean's chest and up to rest in his hair, neither of them making a sound. 

The soft, gentle kisses quickly developed into hungry, deep kisses and clothes were tossed to the floor. "Dean-" He didn't have to finish his sentence. The oldest Winchester already knew. 

Dean was gentle at first, quickening his pace as soon as Cas told him to, their moans filling not only their room but their neighbors' rooms, too. 

The night ended with the two men asleep, one holding the other protectively as he slept. Cas's breaths were soft and quiet, comforted by Dean's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. 

Neither of them cared when dark skies brightened and Sam said it was time to go. They slipped back under the darkness of sleep every time a midmorning sound woke them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just wanted to let you guys know that I take requests,so yeah...


End file.
